Randomness With Lily, Teto, And Piko!
by Kasanelover
Summary: Who said randomness can't be a story? Other Utauloid and Vocaloid will be included in the story BUT the MAIN characters are the Lily, Teto, and Piko...and maybe Ted. X3
1. Soooo Random!

"Welcome, everybody! I am your number one favorite Vocaloid, Lily!" Lily said cheerfully.

"That's a lie!" Piko said.

"I know." Lily said depressingly.

"But that doesn't mean nobody likes you." Teto said.

"Yay!" Lily said.

"Question: Why are you making this like a gameshow? No one's even here." Piko said.

"...I don't know." Lily said.

"Let's go!" Teto said.

"Where?" Piko asked.

"Somewhere!" Teto replied.

"That's the spirit, Teto!" Lily said.

"Yay, free spirit!" Teto said.

"Oh boy...umm...where are we?" Piko asked.

"I don't know!" Lily replied with a large grin.

"Oh boy." Piko said.

"Relax, Piko. And c'mon, this might be fun." Teto said.

"I don't even know what the heck we're doing." Piko said.

"Exactly! That's what makes it exciting and full of suspense!" Teto said.

"True." Piko said.

"You guys! Look! A huge mole thingy! It's purple and black!" Lily said. She pointed at the oddly large mole.

"Oh dear." Piko said while staring at the mole.

"I wanna ride it!" Lily said.

"I don't suggest doing that. Look at it's bright red claws." Piko said. He pointed at the mole's very large, bright red claws.

"Oh, those are probably fake." Lily said.

"What kind of _**wild**_ animal has _**fake**_ claws!?" Teto asked.

"That one!" Lily replied. She pointed at the mole.

Piko and Teto facepalmed.

"Forget it. Go wild." Piko said.

"YAY!" Lily yelled. She jumped on the large mole.

"WEEEEE!" Lily yelled while riding the large thing.

The mole became fairly startled and very hostile. It tried to use it's claws to stab Lily.

"Bad mole!" Lily said. She hit the mole on the head.

"I don't think hitting it will get it to stop." Piko said.

"Sure it will!" Lily said.

"No it won't!" Teto said. She jumped on the mole.

The mole threw Teto and Lily off and burrowed underground, never to be seen again.

"Wow." Piko said.

"I feel bad for that mole." Teto said.

"He tried to kill me!" Lily said.

"You tried to ride it." Piko said.

"...shut it." Lily said.

"Nnnnooooo." Piko said.

"Nngh!" Lily said. She pushed Piko gently.

"Wooooww, that reeeaaallly huuuurrrt." Piko said sarcastically.

"Silence! I didn't push you hard because Teto's scary when it comes to you and protection!" Lily said.

"You got that right." Teto said.

"Hey, has anyone seen and a black and purple Excadrill around here?" Kasanelover asked.

"KASANELOVER?!" Lily asked.

"Heeeyyyy." Kasanelover replied.

"What are you doing here!?" Lily asked.

"No one said I couldn't, you boob! And you know me, I'll pop anywhere I please." Kasanelover replied.

"True..." Lily said.

"What's that?" Piko asked.

"What? My boobs?" Kasanelover asked while holding her breasts.

"NO! That drill thing you said earlier!" Piko replied.

"Oh! Excadrill." Kasaneloversaid.

"What is it?" Piko asked.

"A huge fucking mole with metal, rotational claws...well, the one I'm looking for anyway. Well, they're orignally huge compared to your average, everyday, fucked up moles but...you get the idea." Kasanelover explained.

"Yeeepp. How does the one you are looking for look like?" Piko asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because we found a purple and black one with red claws." Teto replied.

"Seriously!? Where is he?!" Kasanelover asked.

"It's a boy?" Teto asked.

"Yes! Now where is it!?" Kasanelover asked.

"It dived underground." Piko replied.

"Damn it! What the hell did toy guys do?!" Kasanelover asked.

"If you mean Lily, she jumped on the mole and hit in the head." Piko replied.

"Lily! What the dickens?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I wanted to ride it!" Lily replied.

"Ew! You wanted to have sex with Moon!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Moon?" Piko asked.

"Yes!" Kasanelover replied.

"I don't wanna do that stuff with Moon!" Lily said.

"Oh...oooohhh, okay, I get it...still, why would you do that?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I didn't know that was Moon! I could've sworn he was human!" Lily replied.

"He's a shapeshifter but his human form is...well, his real form." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...well, I didn't know!" Lily said.

"i know you didn't. Help me find him." Kasanelover said.

"Okay!" Lily said cheerfully. She jumped and stomped around.

"What are you doing?" Piko asked.

"I'm jumping around to make Moon come out!" Lily replied.

"This'll be good." Teto said.

Moments later, Moon popped out from underground and landed on his feet.

"What is all that noise?!" Moon asked.

"Hi Moon!" Lily said cheerfully.

"It was you, wasn't it." Moon said.

"Yep!" Lily said.

"Figures." Moon said.

"Moon, why are you hiding from me!?" Kasanelover asked.

"We were playing Hide-And-Go-Seek." Moon replied.

"It didn't look like you were hiding." Piko said.

"Yeah, it made me think you were pleasing yourself." Lily said with her head tilted.

Moon blushed intensely.

"NO!" Moon yelled.

"Are you suuuure? You seem pretty lonely. Not to mention you're still a virgin." Lily said.

Moon stared at Lily momentarily before shedding tears.

"W-w-why would you bring that up?!" Moon asked while turning human and wiping away his tears.

"Oops." Lily said.

"Dude!" Kasanelover said.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know he was sensitve about that subject!" Lily said.

Moon sniffled and turned into Rottweiler. He then ran away crying.

"Great, you hurt the old man's feelings!" Kasanelover said.

"I didn't mean to!" Lily said.

"Moon! Moon, come back! She didn't mean it!" Teto said. She ran after Moon.

Kasanelover followed.

"Things got super weird." Piko said.

"I feel super sad." Lily said.

Piko patted Lily's head.

"It's okay." Piko said.

"How are you doing that?" Lily asked.

"Doing what?" Piko asked.

"Patting my head." Lily replied.

"With my hand." Piko said.

"But you're shoorrrtt!" Lily said.

Piko gave Lily a serious glare.

"Do you have to mention my height?" Piko asked.

"In this situation, yes." Lily replied.

Piko facepalmed.

"Wow." Piko said.

"Silence! Let's just...play with that cute polar bear over there!" Lily said. She pointed at a Cubchoo.

"That's not a polar bear." Piko said.

"Yes it is! It's white, fluffy, and looks like a baby bear!" Lily said.

"Looks can be decieving." Piko said.

"Not these looks!" Lily said. She picked up the Cubchoo.

"It's wild, you really think it won't bite?" Piko asked.

"It's too cute to bite a fly." Lily replied.

Piko facepalmed. The Cubchoo reached out to Piko with it's tiny paws.

"See? He wants you to hold him." Lily said. She handed the Cubchoo to Piko.

"Oh boy." Piko said while staring at the Cubchoo.

The Cubchoo stared at Piko with it's boogy moving slightly.

"Umm...hi." Piko said.

The Cubchoo roared very cutely, much like an average bear cub. It then hugged Piko.

"AAWWWW!" Lily said.

Piko held the Cubchoo close to his chest. The Cubchoo nuzzled against Piko's chest.

"He's so cute!" Lily said.

"How do you know it's boy?" Piko asked.

"Because I saw another one and he was bigger than it!" Lily replied.

"Wha-"

"It looked exactly like the one you're holding execpt alittle smaller." Lily said.

"Oh...okay." Piko said.

Teto came back on the back of...a Rapidash?

"What the heck is that?" Piko asked.

"A flaming hot unicorn! Literally!" Teto replied.

"No way! Is it real?!" Lily asked.

"Yes, it's real!" Teto replied.

"Sweet!" Lily said. She stroked the Rapidash's neck.

The Rapidash lit itself on fire, causing Lily's hand to catch on fire. Moments later, her whole body caught on fire.

"...AAAAAAHHHOOOOOWWWWW!" Lily yelled. She ran around in circles, trying to kill the blaze amongst her body.

"Oh boy." Piko said.

Teto stared at the Cubchoo in Piko's arms.

"Aww! Who's this little fella?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. Lily found him and he got hooked onto me." Piko replied.

"Soo...what is he?" Teto asked.

"A POLAR BEEAARRRR!" Lily yelled while running.

"No it's not. Polar bear _cubs_ don't have a larger boogy coming out their nose and they don't have any blue on'em." Piko explained.

"Maybe this is something _relevant_ to a polar bear." Teto said.

"Maybe." Piko said.

The Cubchoo roared cutely again.

"I think he's hungry." Teto said.

"I don't know what he eats..." Piko said.

"Hello, he's a bear! Give him berries or chewed up fish!" Teto said.

"I don't know how old he is! I'm not sure if he still needs milk or not!" Piko said.

"I have milk in my breasts. Problem solved." Teto said.

"That doesn't solve anything." PIko said.

"Yes it does! Now we now where to go for milk." Teto said.

"True...what do you eat, little guy?" Piko asked.

The Cubchoo opened his mouth and showed he doesn't have teeth yet.

"Hmmm...I think you need milk..." Piko said.

The Cubchoo nodded his his head.

"Oh...umm...here you...go." Piko said. He handed the Cubchoo to Teto.

Teto unbuttoned the top of her shirt, making her breasts really stand out. They were much larger than usual. Piko's face became very red. He turned around and looked down.

"Piko, do you have ED?" Teto asked.

Piko's face became even redder.

"No!" Piko replied.

"How come your thingy isn't up?" Teto asked.

"Because I can actually control it." Piko replied.

"Really?" Teto asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Oh...mind if I grab it?" Teto asked.

Piko widened his eyes and his face turned red to the max.

"Whaaatt?" Piko asked.

"I wanna grab your thingy." Teto replied.

"While breast feeding a cub?" Piko asked. He pointed at the feeding Cubchoo.

"Well, he's not really-OUCH!" Teto yelled. She seperated the Cubchoo from her breast.

"What happened?" Piko asked.

"He bit me!" Teto replied.

"Looks like he finally got his teeth." Piko said. He grabbed the Cubchoo from Teto.

The Cubchoo clapped his paws cheerfully.

"And he seems pretty happy about it." Teto said.

"You...you're not gonna put your breasts away?" Piko asked.

"Nah. We're alone, I don't really care right now." Teto replied.

"Oh? I suppose you-"

"No, I don't. You did other things to me anyway." Teto said.

"True...squeeeezze." Piko said. He squeezed Teto's breasts slightly.

Teto giggled and blushed slightly.

"Oh Piko, you naughty boy." Teto said seductively. She grabbed Piko's 'thing'.

"Oh god!" Piko said, trying to hold back a moan.

"I knew it." Teto said.

"Kn-knew what?" Piko asked.

"I knew it would stir up a moan in your throat." Teto replied.

"You're grabbing something very sensitive to pleasure, why wouldn't I react to it?" Piko asked.

"I don't know..." Teto replied.

"Are going to let go of it anytime soon?" Piko asked.

"Maybe." Teto replied.

"Hey you guys!" Lily said.

"I thought you were on fire." Piko said.

"I was! And then I fell over a cliff and hit the ground face first!" Lily said.

"And that stopped the blaze how?" Teto asked.

"The wind! I fell off a cliff that was 100 feet in the air!" Lily replied.

"...that's crazy." Teto said.

"Yes, yes it is...but not as crazy as that." Lily said. She pointed Piko's crotch which was still being grabbed by Teto.

"Hmm..nah, not really." Teto said.

"Trust me it is. Why are you groping poor Piko?" Lily asked.

"Because he loves it. He'll love it even more once I get his clothes off and I pull it forward a few times." Teto replied.

"DUDE!" Lily yelled.

"I'm just being honest." Teto said.

"You're sounding pervy." Lily said.

Teto remained silent. Piko tried to get Teto's hand off his crotch.

"Teto, let go of Piko!" Lily said.

Teto shook her head and release Piko.

"Oh thank goodness." Piko said. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I didn't think about that..." Teto said.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Lily said. She patted Teto on the back.

"Thanks Lily." Teto said.

"Anytime. And hey, what are friends for?" Lily asked with a grin.

"True." Teto replied. She hugged Lily.

"So...umm...where's the flaming horse?" Piko asked.

"He found another flaming horse and had fun with her!" Lily replied.

"Oh boy." Piko said. He facepalmed.

"So how's the Cubchoo going?" Lily asked.

"A what?" Piko asked.

"Cubchoo! Kasanelover told me while she was helping me climb back up the cliff!" Lily replied.

"Oh...so that thing Piko's holding is aaaaa-"

"Cubchoo!" Lily said.

"Oh...okay." Teto said.

"That explains alot." Piko said.

"It sure does!" Lily said.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY! Well, I own Moon and myself of course but everything else is NOT mine. :3**


	2. Lily Lily Chainsaw Fever Night!

"Name the Cubchoo!" Lily said.

"Cubchoo, there, I named it." Piko said.

"Piko!" Lily said.

"Alright, alright. I'll name you Frosty." Piko said while staring at the Cubchoo's eyes.

The Cubchoo clapped it's little paws and wagged it's tiny tail.

"See? Isn't naming an animal fun?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Good! Where's Teto?" Lily asked.

"I have no clue." Piko replied.

Teto got in between Lily and Piko on a bright red and blue, white wheeled unicycle in an American flag designed and colored cheerleader outfit with red, white, and blue pom poms, her hair down, and mime makeup. She was also revealing a large amount of cleavage.

"...hi!" Teto said.

"My gosh..." Piko said with his widened.

"How do I look?" Teto asked.

"You look great, Teto!" Lily replied.

"Thank you Lily. What do you think, Piko?" Teto asked.

"You. Look. Down right gorgeous." Piko replied with his eyes widened.

Teto giggled and blushed under her makeup. Piko just stared at Teto.

"Oh my..." Piko said.

"I think you turned him on with your cleavage." Lily whispered.

"Wha-what?" Piko asked. He shook his head a little and rubbed his eyes.

Teto giggled and drove around Piko on her unicycle.

"Piko, let Frosty roam around a bit while you watch Teto go around you on unicycle. Something tells me you'll do something to her." Lily said.

Piko set Frosty down and let him run around the place. Lily watched Teto. Teto shook her pom poms around. Moon came running out of nowhere in the form of an Emboar in a clown suit. He then juggled firey torches while singing the seme parts of Magnet.

"Oh my gosh, Moon, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Juggling and trying to get someone to sing Magnet with me at the same time." Moon replied.

"I'll sing with you!" Lily said cheerfully.

"You will?" Moon asked.

"Yeah man!" Lily replied.

"Alright!" Moon said.

"Yay!" Lily said.

"Seme or uke?" Moon asked.

"Uke." Lily replied.

"English or Japanese?" Moon asked.

"Hmm...that's a trick question...hmm...English." Lily replied.

"In front of-"

"Nah. They're already doing stuff that's 'fun' to them. I don't want to be the reason why they get it on in a bush or tree." Lily said.

"Okay. Let's go." Moon said. He walked away, still juggling the torches.

Lily followed. Piko was still watching Teto on her unicycle. Out of nowhere, Piko jumped on Teto's shoulders and stood on them juggling 7 balls.

"Wow Piko." Teto said.

"I know!" Piko said.

Lily came running back in a black and yellow cheerleader outfit with a bright red and gold chainsaw.

"LILYPOP CHAINSAW, BITCHESSSSS!" Lily yelled. She pressed a little button on her chainsaw, making the chainsaw turn on.

"Oh no." Piko and Teto said in unison.

"I don't like this!" Moon said.

"Moon?!" Teto asked.

"I'm her butt keychain!" Moon replied.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES! CHECK THIS CRAP OUT!" Lily yelled. She turned around and showed everyone that Moon was just head and dangling like keychain from her butt.

"Oh my." Teto said.

"GET THE FREAK OUT MY WAY OR I'LL CUT YOU BOTH IN HALF!" Lily yelled.

"RUN! I MEAN DRIVE!" Piko yelled.

Teto petaled her unicycle as fast as she could to get away from Lily. Piko remained juggling. Lily ran after Piko and Teto with her chainsaw in midair.

"I really don't like this!" Moon said.

"Shut up, Moon! You're my motivation! i need my motivationer with me at all times!" Lily said.

"But I don't like being next to your butt!" Moon said.

"I suppose I can ride you like a pony?" Lily asked.

"...never mind." Moon replied.

"That's what I thought." Lily said.

"GET AWAY!" Piko yelled.

"NEVER! DIE, BITCHEEESSSS!" Lily yelled.

Piko through one of his balls at Lily's face. Lily kept running after Piko and Teto.

"This is a nightmare!" Piko said.

"It'd be even worst if the tire popped!" Teto said.

And not a moment too soon, Lily shot a bee's stinger into the tire of Teto's unicycle, causing the tire to deflate and wheel to stop rolling.

"...RUN OF YOUR LIVES!" Teto yelled. She ran for her dear life while moving her pom poms around.

"IT'S EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Piko yelled. He ran away, still juggling his balls.


	3. Lilisicle!

"Where did they go!?" Lily asked.

"They ran for their lives." Moon replied.

"I know! I saw that!" Lily said.

"Well, the only way you're bound to find them is with scent, hearing, and probably taste." Moon said.

"Moon, I'm not you." Lily said.

"Fine. Good luck finding them." Moon said.

"Wait, you have to help me!" Lily said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you said you _weren't_ me." Moon said.

"Uhg! Fine, fine, I'll listen to you!" Lily said.

"Thank you." Moon said. He sniffed the air.

"They went...North!" Moon said.

"LET'S KILL THESE SONS OF BITCHESSSS!" Lily yelled.

"Can we look for my body on the way?" Moon asked.

"Can I ride it? Like, as a pony?" Lily asked.

"Fine." Moon replied.

"Yay!" Lily said. She ran forward.

Poor Frosty was all alone. He looked around and saw no one was with him.

"...Master?" He asked.

He received no response. He sighed and shedded a tear. Moments later, Piko jumped out of a bush and grabbed Frosty.

"I'm not lettin' you die!" Piko said.

"Master!" Frosty said cheerfully.

"You can talk?!" Piko asked.

Frosty nodded his head.

"...cool...I guess." Piko said. He ran away with Frosty in his arms.

"Oh Master, I thought you left me for good! Dead I mean." Frosty said.

"Honestly, I nearly forgot about you until I remembered I set you down to roam around." Piko said.

"Do you love me, Master?" Frosty asked.

"Of course I do." Piko replied.

"Why did you leave me?" Frosty asked.

"Because I was so scared, I forgot to take you with me." Piko replied.

"Oh...but you remembered to take your other friend with you." Frosty said.

"I didn't take her with me, I just ran away with her." Piko said.

"Okay...who is she?" Frosty asked.

"Teto Kasane, my wonderful girlfriend and the woman I never regreted losing my virginity to." Piko replied with pride.

"Is she pregnant?" Frosty asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"Oh...where did she go?" Frosty asked.

"HELP!" Teto yelled from the distance.

Frosty twitched his ears while PIko gasped.

"TETO!" Piko yelled. He ran into a tree.

"Ouch." Piko said.

"Are you okay, Master?" Frosty asked.

Piko backed away from the tree, cross eyed and a bit dizzy.

"F-fine." Piko replied.

"Are you sure?" Frosty asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Ummm...okay." Frosty said.

"Hey, how come you didn't get hurt?" Piko asked.

"I'm not sure..." Frosty replied.

"HELP!" Teto yelled again.

Piko shook his head and continued running. Moments later, Piko and Frosty saw Teto being attacked by Lily.

"Teto!" Piko said.

"TIME TO DIE, BITCH!" Lily yelled.

"NNOOOOO!" Teto yelled.

Piko rammed into Lily, causing Lily to fall and drop her chainsaw.

"Ouch." Moon said.

"Damn it!" Lily said.

"Teto, are you okay?" Piko asked.

"I-I'm fine. You came before she could hurt me." Teto replied.

"Oh thank goodness." Piko said. He hugged Teto.

"Master?" Frosty asked.

"Who was that?! Piko, is there something you need to tell me!?" Teto asked. She seperated from Piko.

"Yes actually." Piko replied with a grin.

"Oh really?" Teto asked with her arms across her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Yup! Frosty can talk!" Piko replied. He picked up Frost and moved his arms around.

"I didn't mean it like that but at least I know you're not cheating on me." Teto said. She grabbed Frosty.

"Nnnooooopppe. I would **NEVER** cheat on you." Piko said.

"Good." Teto said.

"I will kill you both!" Lily said.

"Master, why is that woman so mean?" Frosty asked.

"I don't know...she's never like this. At all." Piko replied.

"That's true." Teto said.

"It's weird how she was nice and friendly one moment and pychotic and mean at another." Piko said.

"Yeah! And it was _**after**_ she and Moon went to sing Magnet! Is there something you wanna tell us, Moon?!" Teto asked.

"No. I turned my back for ONE second and then she chopped my head off." Moon replied.

"Hmm...an intresting ablibi." Teto said.

"Alibi?! It's not an alibi, it's what happened!" Moon said.

"How do we know?" Teto asked.

And not a moment too soon, Moon's body jumped on Teto.

"AAHH! SOMETHING SUPER HEAVY'S ATTACK ME!" Teto yelled.

"That's my body!" Moon snapped.

"IT'S ATTACKING ME!" Teto yelled.

Piko pushed Moon's headless body off of Teto and held Teto close to him.

"Learn to control that thing, man!" Piko said.

"Blame Lily!" Moon said.

"Hey!" Lily said.

"You're the one who decapitated me in the first place!" Moon said.

"True...but don't blame it all on me!" Lily said.

"Than who else is there to blame?" Moon asked.

Lily remained silent.

"Exactly." Moon said.

"Quiet, source of motivation!" Lily said.

"I don't wanna! I'm the reason you found Teto!" Moon said.

"WHAT?!" Teto asked.

"Hey, I had no choice and I have no choice now." Moon replied.

"You jerk!" Teto said.

"Sorry! Gosh, I didn't do nothing wrong and yet I'm blamed for it all!" Moon said.

"You just said _**you're**_ the reason Lily found Teto." Piko said.

"**I have no choice!** I'm only a head!" Moon said.

"Truueee...but still." Piko said.

Moon rolled his eyes. Moon's body crossed his arms around his chest.

"...that's creepy." Piko said.

"Creepy? I think it's nice to able to control my body when my head's not on it." Moon said.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one watching it." Teto said.

"I'm watching it and I still don't find it creepy." Moon said.

"It's **your body**, of course it's not creepy to you!" Piko said.

"True, true...but at least it's not hurting anyone." Moon said.

"It nearly hurt me!" Teto snapped.

"Blame. Lily." Moon said.

Lily grabbed Moon by his hair in the center of his head.

"Ow." Moon said.

Lily yanked Moon off her litte chain and held him up to her face. She then narrowed her eyes.

"I said hush your mouth!" Lily said.

"B-"

Lily threw Moon at his headless body.

"Yay, my body!" Moon said. He stuck his head back on his body.

"Can it, headless douchebag!" Lily said.

"I'm not headless anymore!" Moon said.

"WHO CARES!" Lily yelled.

"I do!" Moon said.

Piko, Teto, and Frosty laughed. Lily turned on her chainsaw. She pointed it towards Piko and Teto. The chainsaw somehow turned into a chainsaw gun, loaded and ready to blast anything. Lily pulled a trigger next to the button that started up the chainsaw and watched as a bullet that looked more like a bee then a bullet fly towards and hit Piko's stomach.

"Ouch!" Piko said. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell down.

"Lily!" Teto said.

Lily pulled the trigger again, making another bullet fly out the chainsaw gun and bounce off Teto's head.

"Ouch!" Teto said before she fell backwards and fainted.

"No!" Piko said.

"HA! BITCHESSSSS!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, you're evil!" Piko said.

"Quite you!" Lily said.

Frosty ran up to Lily and made his left paw glow bright blue. He then punched Lily with it, making Lily freeze with her chainsaw.

"Take that!" Frosty said.

Piko crawled to Frosty and picked him up. He then hugged him.

"You are a hero!" Piko said.

"YAY!" Frosty yelled.


	4. Sexuality Is Reality!

"I FEEL 15!" Teto yelled while running around in a circle.

"You are 15." Piko said.

"GET TAYLOR SWIFT! SHE CAN SING 22!" Teto yelled.

"No Teto. No." Piko said.

"WHY NOT!?" Teto asked.

"Because I contacted her not too long ago, she's busy." Piko replied.

"Aaawwww...YOU CAN SING IT!" Teto yelled.

"What?!" Piko asked.

"I know you know the words! Sing it!" Teto replied.

"No!" Piko said.

"Do it or I break up with you! And you know how I feel about that!" Teto said.

Piko stared at Teto blankly moments before Frosty tugged on his tail, causing it to spark.

"Master, pwease sing the song that I know nothing about." Frosty begged. He wagged his tiny poof for a tail.

Piko stared at Frosty before picking him up and squeezing him.

"You're lucky you're cute." Piko said.

"YAY!" Frosty and Teto yelled in unison.

"And you're lucky you're my girlfriend and I love you too much to lose you." Piko said while glaring at Teto.

"Yeahyeahyeah, do it!" Teto said.

"Meh!" Piko said. He set down Frosty.

Frosty stared at PIko and Teto with his tiny tail wagging. Piko cleared his throat and grabbed a nearby microphone. Teto cartwheeled around the areaa with pom poms in her hands.

_Piko: __It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Teto was dancing around to Piko's singing while Frosty was rolling around in an extremely cute fashion.

_Piko: Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22_

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22 (oh, oh, oh)  
22  
I don't know about you  
22  
22

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Oh oh yeah hey!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Piko blushed intensely once he finished singing. Teto stared at him seductively while Frosty was still rolling around like nothing happened.

"That made me moist." Teto said seductively.

Piko widened his eyes. Frosty rolled into Piko and stared at both Piko and Teto. Moments later, Piko walked behind Teto and held in her stomach, making his crotch erect. Frosty widened his eyes and jumped up to Piko's crotch and used it to do pull-ups. _It was __that long_ and _stiff_. Piko seperated from Teto and stared at Frosty getting his cute workout.

"Weee!" Frosty said while doing pull ups.

"Fr-Fr-Frosty. Ge-get off me please." Piko said.

"He looks so cute!" Teto said.

"I feel violated." Piko said.

"And you look even sexier for some reason." Teto said. She walked behind Piko and grabbed his crotch.

Frosty released Piko and landed on his tiny paws. He then walked into a bush and fell asleep in it. Teto jerked Piko's crotch forward a few times, making her moan along with Piko for some reason. Piko wrapped his tail around Teto's waist and slipped the end of it under her skirt.

"Eep! Not with your tail!" Teto said. She grabbed Piko's tail.

"Why?" PIko asked.

"Oh boy." Frosty said from the bushes.

"I thought you were asleep!" Piko said.

"I was. Then I woke up!" Frosty said cheerfully. He poked his head from the bush.

"...freaky." Piko said.

"I don't want you electricuting me from the inside!" Teto said.

"Oh...riiiiggghhhtt." Piko said.

"Things took a turn for the worst, now didn't they?" Frosty asked.

"They sure did." Teto replied.

"...now what?" Piko asked.

"That's it?! I didn't want to stop, I'm just saying _don't_ enter me using your electrifying tail! That's all I ask for." Teto replied.

"Oh...okay." Piko said. He grabbed Teto's breasts.

"I don't like where this is going!" Frosty said while watching Piko and Teto.

Teto released a moan while Frosty watched in shock and horror.

"Don't do it, don't do it!" Frosty said.

Piko walked around Teto and pinned her down, making her blush slightly. Frosty wiggled his paws around, trying to signal Piko and Teto to stop what they were doing. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work and they went at it like bare back bunnies infused with the lust of a dolphin and dog. Frosty covered his eyes and wished that he could cover his ears as he was forced to hear his master and his lover moan and make disturbing love to each other.

And to Frosty's suprise, Lily came running over with an apple in her left hand and a caramel apple in her right hand.

"Hi every-OMG!" Lily yelled the moment she stared at Piko and Teto.

"Lily! Help me!" Frosty begged the moment he saw Lily.

Lily gasped and walked over to Frosty and picked him up. She held him closely to her chest like a teddy bear.

"You poor thing! Subjected to watch such explict content!" Lily said. She stroked Frosty's head.

"It's awful!" Frosty said.

"I know! The first time I saw'em do it, it was at the end. THE END, I TELL YOU! It was probably one of the most dramatizing things I have ever seen in my lifetime." Lily said.

"Why?" Frosty asked.

"Omg, I will tell you the entire thing." Lily replied.

"Okay!" Frosty said cheerfully.

30 Minutes Of Explaining/Story Teliing Later...

"And that's why it was so dramatizing!" Lily said.

Frosty's eyes were widened to the max. Had he heard such a thing when he was younger, he would've never bothered to reach out to Piko when he found him! Not to mention he'd be forever dramatized. He was older so the upside about it was it didn't seem so dramatizing and mind scaring.

"Oops. Did I mentally scar you?" Lily asked.

"Umm...I...uuhhhhh..." Frosty stuttered.

"Oh no! I did, didn't I?! I'm sooooo sorry, Frosty!" Lily said.

"...it's fine..." Frosty said.

"No it's not fine!" Lily said.

"Yeah, you're right." Frosty said.

"I wish could do something about those two without'em killing me...and you if you do something." Lily said.

"Me too." Frosty said.

And out of nowhere, Ted came running in a pink dress, red heels, and makeup on his face.

"HOOOLLYYYYY SHIIITTT!" He yelled with his voice pitched up enough for him to sound feminine but not like Teto.

"Ted!" Lily said.

"ROOK'S AFTER ME AGAIN! HORNIER AND STUPIDER THAN EVER BEFORE!" Ted yelled with his voice sounding the same as before.

"Yuck!" Lily said.

"I know! And he's nude too!" Ted said.

"EEWWW!" Frosty and Lily said in unison.

"You gotta help me!" Ted begged.

"...how?" Frosty and Lily asked in unison.

"SOMETHING!" Ted replied. He ran to Lily and Frosty.

"OH TEEEEEEDDDD!" Rook yelled from the distance.

"FUCK MEEE!" Ted yelled.

And sure enough, Rook ran to where everyone was with nothing but a leaf over his junk.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, TED!" Rook yelled.

"Who's Ted?" Frosty asked.

"What?! He's not here?!" Rook asked.

"Nope! But we did find this pretty lady!" Lily said. She pointed at Ted.

Ted blushed and blinked innocently. He than pulled out a fan, opened it, and cooled himself down with it, despite the fact he wasn't really hot.

"She looks sooo much like Ted!" Rook said.

"Well, she's not!" Lily said.

"Damn it! Tell me when you find that sexy bastard so I can fuck him the second you tell me you found him!" Rook said. He stormed off.

Frosty stared at Lily.

"Who's Ted?" Frosty asked.

"Teto's brother." Lily replied.

"I'm not a drag queen, I'm just in disguise to make sure Rook doesn't fuck me from behind like the hound he is." Ted said with his voice sounding sexy and masculine once more.

"Oh...I'm Frosty! Master named me that!" Frosty said.

"I'm Ted Kasane, Teto's older and only brother. You're super cute. I'm glad I met you." Ted said. He shook Frosty's tiny paw.

Frosty wagged his tiny stub for a tail. Ted grinned.

"So cute." Ted said.

Rook came running back with a leaf still over his junk. Ted gasped and stared at Rook with his fan still in his hand.

"I just realized-OH MY GOD!" Rook yelled. He stared at Piko and Teto.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Teto moaned as Piko pumped himself in and outta her.

Ted screamed in a feminine fashion as he watched his own sister get laid by an albino.

"Heavens, will these two ever stop!?" Ted asked with his girly voice from before.

"EEEEWWW! I'M OUTTA HEAR!" Rook yelled. He ran away from the scene of sex, cross dressing, and cutness.

"This is just weird!" Ted said with his masculine voice.

"Ikr!" Lily said.

"Ikr?" Ted asked.

"You dumy! It means 'I Know, Right' Duh!" Lily replied.

"Figures." Ted said.

"Piko!" Teto moaned.

"Eeewww!" Ted said. He blocked his vision with his fan.

"I don't think they'll stop..." Frosty said.

"Unfortunately...not anytime soon, anyway. They're _just_ getting started." Lily said.

"But it's been an hour!" Frosty said.

"I know. They go on for a _reeeeeeaaaallllllyyyy_ long time." Lily said.

"And that's very unfortunate, especially for me since I live with'em and I have to put up with it all, along with Nana saying 'Piko and Teto are cutting trees!' or asking me 'Ted, why do Piko and Teto cut trees?' or even worst, ask me 'Ted, why does Teto moan when she and Piko cut trees?' They're not cutting trees, goddamnit! I just want to punch her in the thoat when she says stupid shit like that but I can't because they don't want me too along with everyone else I know!" Ted explained while doing voice impersonations of Haruka Nana.

"Well, you gotta remember Ted, Piko and Teto have explained 'the birds and the bees' to Nana yet. She doesn't know exactly what's going on so she assumes they're cutting trees." Lily explained.

"They need to stop procasinating and start appreciating the fact that Nana's gonna grow up eventually!" Ted said.

"Let them be. I mean, you're not the one taking care of her, now are you?" Lily asked.

"No..." Ted replied reluctantly.

"Exactly. So you can't tell Piko and Teto how to raise Nana because you yourself don't take care of her at all." Lily said.

"You're right..." Ted said reluctantly.

"You know I am!" Lily said.

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG '22' OR IT'S LYRICS! ALL RIGHTS OF THAT SONG GO TO TAYLOR SWIFT! I also own none of the Utauloid or Vocaloid. :3**


	5. Sailing Rejection

Ted was still covering his eyes with his fan while Lily and Frosty were sitting in a bush and covering their ears, trying to block out the moans and sight of Piko and Teto doing it.

"I don't like this!" Frosty said.

"WHAT?!" Lily asked loudly.

"I said I don't like this!" Frosty said louder.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M COVERING MY EARS TO BLOCK OUT ALL THE ACTION GOING ON BEYOND THIS BUSH!" Lily yelled.

"Ignore her, Frosty, she's practically deaf at this point." Ted said.

"True..." Frosty said.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, ME ME ME, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH ME ME ME!" Lily yelled.

Ted and Frosty stared at Lily with their eyes widened, assuming she had gone crazy from dramatization.

"...WHAT THE _FFFFUUUCCCCKKK_ HAPPENED TO HER?!" Ted asked.

"She's gone bonkers." Frosty whispered.

"Hell yeah she did!" Ted said.

"FLABBER BLABBER FLABBER!" Lily yelled.

Ted was actually considering kicking in the head for her to regain her sanity or at least get her to shut up. Frosty stared directly at Lily with his little paws over his mouth.

"CHEESE WITH BROCCOLI! CHEESE AND BROCCOLI! BACON AND HAM! BACON WITH HAM!" Lily yelled.

"...the bacon thing sound good." Ted said.

"What's bacon?" Frosty asked.

"Cooked pig strips basically." Ted said.

"Oh." Frosty said.

"Yeeeepp...it's fucking awesome." Ted said.

"Okay." Frosty said. He climbed up Ted's leg.

"What are you doing? Trying to climb up my dress to get a peak of what's under there?" Ted asked.

"No." Frosty grunted while trying trying to grab Ted's arm.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked wile grabbing Frosty and holding him close to his chest.

"Yes." Frosty replied.

"Good...I need a huge fucking rock to get them to stop." Ted said.

"But won't they get maaaddd?" Frosty asked.

"...damnit, you're right. Then they go all bear, bull, shark, whatever the fuck all over my round, bubbley ass." Ted replied.

"...what?" Frosty asked.

"Nevermind. Point is they kick my ass whenever they're mad." Ted replied.

"Oooohhhhh...that's crazy." Frosty said.

Moments later, Oliver ran to the scene without James on his shoulder.

"PIKO, I LOOOOVVEEE YYOOOOOUUUU!" He yelled.

"Mmm...Teto..." Piko moaned in a hot fashion as he felt Teto's walls tighten around his cock.

Oliver stared at both Piko and Teto as they danced the afternoon away like bunnies. It's bad enough he constantly rejected him each time he asked him out, now this? This was too far. Oliver got on his hands and knees and stared at Piko. He then shoved his hand in Piko's left cheek.

Piko stopped plowing into Teto and stared at Oliver with a paranoid expression.

"Oliver. What the 'f' are you doing." Piko said.

"WHY YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Oliver asked.

"Ow. No yelly Oliver." Piko said. He put his finger over Oliver's lips.

"Why are you cheating on my with a dim witted chimera?!" Oliver asked.

"Hey!" Teto said.

"SHUT UP!" Oliver yelled.

"No!" Teto snapped.

"Sush! Oliver, shoo! Shaw shay, you _don't_ stay. Teto, Shaw shay, _you_ stay." Piko said.

"What?!" Oliver asked.

"END OF DISCUSSION." Piko replied.

"But-"

"Ah!" Piko said interupting Oliver.

"Piko-"

"Uh!"

"Bu-"

"Ah!"

"W-"

"Nuh!"

"Let me-"

"Nnnnooope!" Piko said.

"...this just got really weird..." Teto said.

"Totally." Ted said. He stared down at Teto.

Teto screamed and gripped Piko's arms tightly with her crimson eyes widened and slightly glowing.

"W-w-when did you get there?!" Teto asked.

"A few hours ago." Ted replied.

"Why are you here?!" Piko asked.

"Because Rook chased my ass all the way here." Ted replied his hands on his hips.

"And you didn't leave?!" Teto asked.

"Hell no." Ted replied.

"...you're obnoxious." Teto said.

"No I'm not, don't be denial, you'll know I'll counter your ass each time you are." Ted said.

"Because you're obnoxious?" Teto asked.

"No. Because you're denial about the fact that you're denial." Ted replied.

Teto narrowed her eyes at Ted, wanting to grab a fork and poke his eyes out and stab his cheeks repeatedly until it was nothing but holes in his flesh.

"...you're lucky I don't have a fork right now." Teto said.

"You're lucky thaaaatt...uuummmm...thaaaaattt...uuuuuhhhh...I got nothing." Ted said.

"I know you don't." Teto said.

"You never do." Piko said.

"Fuck you, albino. Teto...ddeeeeennnnniiiiiaaaallllll." Ted said.

"If you say I'm denial one more time, I will personally go look for a fork right now and stab your eyes out and cheeks." Teto said.

"Aaawww, you're a total biiiiittcchh." Ted said.

"Don't make me get a fork!" Teto said.

"Alright, alright!" Ted said.

Teto glared at Ted angrily while Ted stared back with his eyes widened and his glasses on the very tip of his nose. Piko stared at the two chimera with his eyes widened slightly.

"...at least it finally ended." Lily whispered.

"Yaayy!" Frosty whispered.

"Why are you holding my Cubchoo?!" Piko asked. He pointed at Frosty.

"Because you were fucking my sister, Lily was deaf, and he was dramatized! You dick!" Ted snapped.

"Give me back my Cubchoo!" Piko said.

"Nnnneevveerrrrr!" Ted said.

"WHY YOU NO LOVE ME, PIKO?!" Oliver asked.

"No yelly, Oli! No! Nnnnoo!" Piko replied. He tapped Oliver's nose with his index finger 3 times.

"I'm not a dog!" Oliver said.

"You bark like one." Piko said.

"I do not! Piko, you take that back!" Oliver said.

"No." Piko said.

"Do it or I kick you!" Oliver said.

"Kick me and lose your leg." Piko said.

"Whaaaa?" Oliver asked.

"Legs if I'm lucky." Piko replied.

"You wouldn't!" Oliver said.

"Try me." Piko said with his eyes narrowed.

Oliver stared at Piko with fear while Teto was _still_ having a glaring showdown with Ted.

"I'm beating you." Ted said.

"I'm trying to scar you." Teto said.

"It ain't working, bitch." Ted said.

"It's going to, just wait." Teto said.

"No it's not." Ted said.

"Stop being a jerk, Ted." Teto said.

"Quit being denial, Teto." Ted said.

"I'm not denial." Teto said.

"You're being denial right now." Ted said.

"Can I kick you?" Teto asked.

"No you cannot." Ted replied.

"I'm gettin' a fork." Teto said.

"No you are not." Ted said.

"Yes I am." Teto said.

"Piko's still on and in you." Ted said.

"I know, he's _ssoooooo biiiiiiggg_." Teto said.

"How can you say that shit openly?!" Ted asked, snapping him out of his calm, focusing state.

"_Beeeccaauuussseeee IIIIII caaaaaaannnnnn_." Teto hissed.

"...you're weird." Ted said.

"So are you, now shoo!" Teto said.

"No!" Ted said.

"Meh! Don't be such a bother then!" Teto said.

"You mean _brother_?" Ted asked.

Teto facepalmed and sighed in fustration.

"Go. Away. Now." Teto said.

"Nnnnooppppeee!" Ted said.

"...I can feel it moving slightly." Teto said, trying to disturb Ted with Piko's cock.

"Eeewwww! Stop trying to get me to leave by telling me gross stuff!" Ted said.

"I'm already tightened around him." Teto said with a grin.

"Gross!" Ted said. He ran to a far away bush and threw up in it.

"Ha." Teto said.

"S-s-screw you...!" Ted said.

"Nnnnnnnnooopppeee!" Teto said.

"Piko, just love me!" Oliver begged.

"No." Piko said.

"Oliver, I'm with Piko. He's inside me right now! You wanna see for yourself?" Teto asked.

"No!" Oliver replied. He stood up and ran away crying.

"...poor kid." Piko, Ted, Teto, Lily, and Frosty said in unison.


	6. Worst Debate Ever!

"DEBATE TIME!" Lily yelled.

"What?" Teto and Piko asked.

"Great timing Lily! TO THE DEBATE ROOM!" Ted yelled.

"What debate room!?" Piko asked.

"No time for questions!" Ted replied. He ran off somewhere with Lily and Frosty following him.

Piko and Teto stared at each other and shrugged before following Ted, Lily, and Frosty.

Moments Later...

"This is the worst debate room ever." Teto said while looking at all the doors on a wall.

"YOU HUSH YOUR MOUTH!" Ted yelled. He slapped Teto very gently.

Teto punched Ted really hard, making his glasses fly off his face along with a tooth and some blood mixed with spit.

"Ow." Ted said.

"Don't hit a girl!" Teto snapped.

"Meh!" Ted said.

"Don't 'meh' me!" Teto snapped.

"I already did!" Ted said.

"I should kick you." Teto said.

"DEBATE TIME! Everyone...TO THE WALLS!" Lily yelled. She ran around the wall of doors with Frosty following her.

"YAAAYY!" Frosty yelled.

Ted followed Lily shortly afterward. Then Piko. And finally Teto. Seconds later, Ted opened one of the colorful doors.

"I declare hair is important!" Ted announced. He closed the door he opened perviously.

Lily and Frosty opened another colorful door.

"We declare ice is important!" Lily and Frosty said in unison. They closed the door they opened.

Teto opened a red door around the bottom of the wall.

"I declare you're all idiots." Teto said with a blank expression.

Piko opened a white door on the far left of the wall and stared at Teto.

"What?" He asked in an incredibly cute shota fashion.

Lily couldn't help but open a yellow door right next to Piko and stare at him.

"Aaaawww!" She said.

"Piko, I didn't mean you or Frosty." Teto said.

"But you said you declare _all of us_ idiots, not just me and Ted!" Lily said.

"So you admit you're an idiot?" Teto asked.

"No!" Lily replied.

"Are you sure?" Teto asked.

"Yes! Teto, quit being mean! Piko, you don't need her! Come and give Lily-Bee a hug." Lily said. She spread her arms wide and gestured Piko to hug her.

Piko sighed and stared down at Teto with his cowlick drooping slightly. Teto frowned and stared back at Piko. It was only moments before he closed his white doors, looked for his way to Lily, and hugged her once he finally found her through the puzzling path. Lily hugged Piko tightly while Frosty stroked his cowlick.

"Stop making me feel bad!" Teto said.

"What?! You got yourself into this situation, not us!" Lily said.

"Yeah!" Ted and Frosty said in unison.

"Ted?! How are you talking!?" Teto asked, trying to look for Ted.

Ted opened the red doors right next to Teto and gave the 'You freakin' idiot' look.

"Are you seriously asking me that stupid ass question?!" Ted asked.

"Silence!" Teto replied.

"That's the stupidest fucking question you asked me so far." Ted said.

"SHUT. UP." Teto yelled. She closed her doors.

Ted closed his doors as well and bickered with Teto beyond the doors.

"I'm sad." Piko said with a frown.

"It's okay, Piko. She just lost her mind currently, that's all." Lily said calmly. She ran her index finger through Piko's cowlick slowly.

"I hope it ends soon." Piko said.

"Let's get out the debate room...things just turned really so-"

"OUCH!" Ted howled.

"WE STARTING THIS AGAIN!? ARE WE STARTIN' THIS AGAIN!?" Teto asked angrily.

Piko, Lily, and Frosty widened their eyes and huddled up against each other, making them look like a mini family glued together. None of them knew what was going on between the raging chimeras, they only knew it was scary and dangerous. **Very** dangerous.

"Piko...I'm scared!" Lily whispered.

"Me-me too!" Piko said.

"Me 3!" Frosty said.

"DO YOU NEED ME TO KANGROO KICK YOU?!" Teto asked.

"Hell no! You pychotic bitch of a sister!" Ted replied.

"Sh-should we run?" Lily asked.

"Le-let's w-wait." Piko stammered nervously.

"How-how-"

"AARRHGGG!" Teto grunted loudly.

Loud thumps, yelps, and cat like hisses were heard, making fear run up Piko, Lily, and Frosty's veins. As the noises came closer and closer to them, Piko couldn't bare but fearfully yell and shake insanely.

"LET'S GOGOGOGOGOGOGO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Piko yelled.

And sure enough, Ted and Teto made their way to Piko, Lily, and Frosty's door and fought each other there. Frosty managed to jump away from the action but, since they were high, he landed hard on his face. But he ran it off like it was nothing. Teto swiped her arms, trying to hit Ted but instead winded up hitting both Piko and Lily hard, leaving bruises on them. Ted tried to fight back but fell out the open doors instead _without_ Teto noticing.

Teto was hallucinating that Piko and Lily were both Ted and hit them with arm swiped and headbutts.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Lily telled. She jumped through the doors and landed hard on her face and ran it off like Frosty.

Piko tried to back away from Teto but was trapped because of a wall. Teto punched, kicked, arm swipped, and head butted Piko constantly, covering him in red bumps and bruises. Half an hour later, she started biting and clawing into his flesh like a wild animal. As much as he didn't want to, Piko kicked Teto hard in the stomach, making her fall backwards. He stared at her with great fear in his Heterochromic eyes.

Teto spranged right back up and sinked her now bloody claws into Piko's right cheek, deep enough for her claws to penetrate through all the skin and muscule his chees had to provide. In a split second, she left 3 wide gaps and a large claw mark on Piko's right cheek. His entire right cheek was drenched in his own blood. He cried in pain and put his hands over his demolished cheek. Teto backed away from Piko and glared at him, _still_ thinking Piko was Ted.

"I will **KILL YOU** the next time you do that." Teto said with a dark cold tone before walking away from Piko.

Piko shedded tears while covering his very bloody wound.

Meanwhile...

Lily and Frosty were hiding in a tree while Ted was lying on the ground, whistling and trying to get a tan. With his clothes **on**.

"Ted! You nearly got us killed!" Lily said.

"I hope Master's okay!" Frosty said.

"Shoulda moved when you heard all the thumping and whatnot." Ted said.

"You shoulda never intemidated her in the first place!" Lily said.

"Yeah!" Frosty said.

"Hey, she's the one with anger issues, not me." Ted said.

Frosty facepalmed and shook his head. Lily sighed in fustration and peeped through the leaves in the trees and saw Teto approaching with blood on her face and hands.

"AAAACCCK! SHE'S BACK!" Lily yelled. She climbed higher up the tree with Frosty in her arms.

"So." Ted said.

"I'm so glad you're here! You're the victim!" Lily said.

"What?!" Ted asked.

"You're the one so cool about this! You'll be the one to handle it!" Lily replied.

"Hell fucking no!" Ted said.

"Too late!" Lily said. She jumped inside a tree behind the tree she was in before with Frosty in her arms still.

"Wow...I'm _sooooooo_ tired...when did you get here so fast?!" Teto asked. She stared down at Ted puzzled.

"I've been here!" Ted replied.

"No! I kicked your butt in the debate room! And where are your claw marks and bruises?!" Teto asked.

"You didn't kick my ass as much as you did to Lily and Piko." Ted replied.

"Piko! Where is he?!" Teto asked.

"Last we saw him, he was having a final showdown with you. You're kicking his ass like there was no fucking tommorow." Ted replied.

"N-no! I was kicking _your_ butt like there was no tommorow!" Teto said.

"Go look at Piko right now." Ted said.

"I gaurentee you I didn't lay a finger on Piko or Lily!" Teto said.

"You're lying. Lily's hiding in a tree because you nearly kicked her ass as badly as you did Piko." Ted said.

"Lily?" Teto asked.

Lily and Frost remained silent.

"...dang it." Teto said. She walked back to the debate room.

20 Minutes Later...

"Piko?!" Teto called with her hands cupped around her mouth.

She recieved no response but sensed Piko was near. She just didn't know where.

"PIIKOOOO!" Teto called louder.

Once she did that, she heard whimpering and crying from the distance. She didn't know where or how far but she knew it wasn't close but not too far either. She didn't know from who but she knew it was someone. Someone either upset or in pain. She followed the sounds for about 15 minutes before finding Piko curled in a ball in the corner of the debate room with his hands over the right side of his face.

"There you are!" Teto said. She reached out to PIko slowly.

Piko gasped in horror and turned around, exposing the brutal wounds Teto had left. Teto gasped and backed away from Piko slowly.

"N-no! I-I-I couldn't have!" Teto said worriedly.

Piko stared at her with great fear and shook enough for Teto to see it. Teto shedded tears and walked back to Piko. She then kneeled down to him and hugged him tightly while tears poured off her face and onto his red shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" Teto managed to say.

Piko only watched her tears slide onto his red bumps and into his open wounds. The only thing he could think to do at this moment was hold and comfort her, despite the fact he still feared her and afraid she might attack him again for no reason.

"Ssshhh...umm...everything will be alright..." Piko said.

Teto hugged him tighter, making Piko gasp softly. Never the less, Piko still held onto her and tried to make her frown disappear and turn into a smile. A big, beautiful, shining smile.


	7. His Fear is My Nightmare

"Ssssshhhh...everything'll be alright...I hope." Piko said, mumbling at the end of his sentence.

"No it won't!" Teto said under tears.

"You're right! I lied, you're right, I'm sorry!" Piko said.

Teto pushed Piko slightly and wrapped his tail around her.

"Your tail's warm." She said, snuggling up against the metal piece of Piko's tail.

"...I'm warm blooded, it's supposed to be warm." Piko said.

"And if it wasn't?" Teto asked.

"I'd be dead. Like, dead-dead, not half dead." Piko replied.

"So...what makes it cold?" Teto asked.

"Whatever makes my body temperature drop." Piko replied.

"So the minute your body temperature drops, you die instantly because your tail would get cold? Is that what you're telling me?" Teto asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"Then what are you saying?!"

"If my tail was cold, then the _rest of my body_ would be cold, meaning that I'm dead." Piko replied.

"Oooohhhh..." Teto said.

"Yyyeeeaaaahhh, now you're starting to get it." Piko said.

"So...it _only_ consists blood? Nothing more?" Teto asked.

"Well, I have nerves down the center..." Piko replied.

"That's good enough for me!" Teto said.

"Are you better now?" Piko asked.

"Yep! Is your face better?" Teto asked.

"No." Piko scoffed.

"I got a needle and thread. I'll stitch your skin back together!" Teto said.

"W-w-what?!" Piko asked nervously.

Teto pulled out a needle with a very long, sturdy piece of thready from the tiny pocket on her shirt. Piko widened his eyes and uncoiled his tail from around Teto's neck, all while covering his demolished cheek.

"C'mon Piko! It'll only take a second!" Teto said, closing in on Piko.

"N-n-n-n-noooooooo! I-i-i-i-it's fine, really!" Piko said nervously.

"Hold still and it won't hurt as much!" Teto said. She pounced Piko and pinned him down, finally ramming the needle in his face.

Piko's screams of pain was heard from all over the area and millions of miles surrounding it. And there was nothing he could do since Teto was already stitching his open wounds and could make everything all the more worst if he pushed her off.

-Where Ted, Lily, and Frosty are at...-

"Is Master okay?" Frosty asked with his boogey moving around slightly.

Lily had her ears covered _again_ while Ted had his eyes wide open. Frosty recieved no response from either of them and sighed.

"I think his so called 'girlfriend' is hurting him again." Frosty said.

"Tell me about it." Ted scoffed.

"Should we do something?" Frosty asked.

"No. Hell no. You can if you want to, just know I'm not paying for your funeral, nor will you be in a coffin. Instead, you will be in a shoe box. And instead of being buried, I will set you on the water and we will all watch you drift away amongst a pretty river that might be infested with carnivorous fish." Ted explained.

Frosty's jaw dropped and his ears fell backwards. Ted looked back at Frosty.

"Yes, I said all of that and we will most likely do it." Ted said.

"Stop hurting his feelings, Ted!" Lily said.

"I thought you were in 'deaf' mode." Ted said.

"I was! Then I uncovered my ears to see if everything was over, only to hear you bringing poor Frosty down!" Lily said.

"I'm just being honest with him. Is that a problem?" Ted asked.

"It is if it involves a terrible funeral!" Lily replied. She grabbed Frosty and held him close to her tummy.

"Honesty is the best policy." Ted said.

"Your truth is cold and evil!" Lily said.

Ted rolled his eyes. Frosty swinged his feet while holding onto Lily's arms. Lily sat on a large blue stone.

"...since when did stones become blue!?" Ted asked.

"Since God made this world!" Lily replied.

"Hallelujah!" Frosty said.

"...you're lucky I can't counter that." Ted said.

Frosty threw his paws in the air and wagged his tail.

"Yaaayyy!"

"Oh, screw you!" Ted said.

"Leave Frosty alone! That's his victory screech!" Lily said.

"You're not even 18, why should I listen to you with a freakin' live teddy bear!?" Ted asked.

"One day Frosty will be big and strong! Stronger than you'll ever be! And he'll get you!" Lily replied.

"Yeah. One day." Ted scoffed.

"It'll happen!" Frosty said.

"Not anytime soon." Ted said.

"What do you know!?" Lily asked.

"I know plenty." Ted replied.

"Of stupidity!" Lily said.

"All of you calm down." Teto said before the verbal fight could go on.

"AAHH! IT'S THE KILLER LADY!" Lily yelled. She climbed up the same tree Ted was in and pushed him out the tree so she could out Frosty in that same branch.

"Ouch!" Ted said the moment he hit the ground.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Teto asked.

"Ted said if Frosty went over to help Piko, he would die and he would make Frosty a crappy funeral! He said he was gonna be in a shoebox on a river infested with carnivourous fish!" Lily replied.

"_**But**_ the river was gonna be pretty to make up for it." Ted.

"It doesn't matter! You don't do that to a little bear like him!" Lily said.

"That's right. If you wouldn't do that to a person, you shouldn't do that to a bear, even if it's a Cubchoo." Teto said.

"You sure?" Ted asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Teto replied.

"Where's Master?" Frosty asked.

"He's...umm...resting." Teto replied.

"You killed him!?" Frosty asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"Are you sure?" Frosty asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Are you really sure?" Frosty asked.

"Yes." Teto said, starting to get fustrated.

"Are you really really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really _really_ sure?"

"Yes, Frosty."

"Are you really, really, really, _really_ sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really, reall-"

"YES, FROSTY! YES, I'M SURE, YOUR MASTER ISN'T DEAD!"

Frosty flinched. Teto sighed in fustration and glared at Frosty.

"I would know if he's dead or not, I was actually _with hi_m." Teto said.

"You're a mischevious little thing. We can't tell if you're lying or not." Ted said.

"I'm. Not. LYING!" Teto hollered.

"C-c-can you prove it please?" Lily asked with fear.

"I'm..._fine_." Piko said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ted yelled, staring at Piko's stiched up face.

"I know, scary...and very painful." Piko said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't put you to sleep or give you laughing gas but the important part is your face isn't torn up like it was before." Teto said.

"Still..._ooooowwwwww_." Piko said. He fell to his knees with his hands on his cheek.

"At least the bleeding stopped." Teto said. She kneeled down to Piko and kisssed his cheek.

"True but it still hurts...a lot." Piko said.

"Master!" Frosty said. He jumped out of Lily's arms and walked to Piko.

"I'm fine...ish, Frosty." Piko said.

"You're face looks like a train track!" Frosty said.

"I figured." Piko said.

"Did she hurt you anymore than she already did?"

"No."

"She try to do things to you like rape?"

"No. She's not like that."

"Are you sure? You thought she was an angel until she completely demolished your cheek."

"...I'm 41% positive."

"41%?!" Teto asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"What about the other 59%!?" Teto asked.

"Umm...yeeaahhh, that all turned into fear after you attacked me and stiched my face against my will..." Piko said.

"I just wanted to help you!" Teto said.

"It was still super scary and painful." Piko said.

"You think I wanted it to hurt?!"

"The stiching, no. The attack, heck yeah."

"He got ya' there, Teto." Ted said while looking at the sky.

"I didn't mean to! How many times do I have to say I didn't mean to?!" Teto asked.

"Umm...1,000,000 times." Piko replied.

"Grab a chair, you might get tired from standing for so long." Teto said.

"Wait! Don't do it! I was expermenting!" Piko said.

"Experimenting what?" Teto asked.

"I wanted to see if you would actually do it." Piko replied.

"I'm desperate, Piko! I want you take in my forgivness and love me again, not fear me!" Teto said. She fell to her knees and stared at Piko.

"...alright...fine...I..." Piko said.

"Why are you so hesitant!?" Teto asked.

"It's already hard to look at you!" Piko replied.

"Ooohhhh..." Ted and Frosty said in unison.

"Oh no he didn't!" Lily said.

"But...Piko..." Teto said, starting the become emotional.

"It's true! I'm sorry!" Piko said. He jumped in a bush and stayed inside of it.

Teto started to cry and lied in a fetal position. Ted and Lily stared at Teto while Frosty walked in the bush Piko was in.

"Master?" Frosty whispered.

"What's wrong, Frosty?" Piko asked.

"Umm...are you okay?" Frosty asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"Teto, c'mon." Ted said. He stood up and walked to Teto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Teto bawled.

"Teto." Ted said.

"Piko hates me! He's scared of me and everything in my nightmares!" Teto said while crying.

"I told you should go to Len! Did you listen?! Nope!" Ted said.

"Len doesn't love Teto the way Piko does!" Lily said.

"Yeah he does!" Ted said.

"No he doesn't! Teto, I'm sure Piko still loves you. He's just in fear mode right now, he doesn't know what he's saying or doing because of how scared he is!" Lily said.

"Him being scared of me is part of my nightmares!" Teto said, tears covering her cheeks.

Lily sighed while Ted threw rocks at a tree. The rocks bounced back at him, hitting his stomach everytime.

"Ow." He said whenever it occured.


End file.
